


New Arrival

by Varewulf



Series: SE.RA.PH. At Peace [1]
Category: Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly, Yuri, but in case Type-Moon are watching, let Nero fuck, no fucking in this fic, they know what they have to do for Extella Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Nero finds a new servant wandering the wilds of SE.RA.PH., and brings her home to show Hakuno.





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kelira's [Nero/Saber Alter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113026) fic, I wanted to do a sort of reverse version, where Saber Alter shows up on SE.RA.PH., in a bit of a sillier, goofier style. And though there's no NSFW stuff in this fic, anything I write featuring Nero will get the "let Nero fuck" tag, just in case Type-Moon are watching. You know what you have to do for Extella Link, you cowards.

With all the battles over (for now), the main focus in SE.RA.PH.'s new Roman Empire was making sure there was enough housing and facilities for all the new citizens. There seemed to be more people showing up every day, and Kishinami Hakuno was overseeing construction today. While the labourers handled the actual work, it was sometimes necessary (or helpful) to access the Royal Authority to proceed.

She had dressed up for the role, adorning a suit she felt was properly overseer-ish. A dark grey affair, with a white shirt and red tie. And a hardhat. The hardhat was important. It was orange. Some part of her had always wanted one of those, so when she had a legitimate excuse to wear one, she had gone for it. Well, arguably legitimate, as she didn't actually wander into the construction zone, but it was the principle of the matter.

The new citizens were a mixed bunch. The NPCs were one thing, but the wizards were another. She was unsure to what extent they could be trusted to stay out of trouble. But perhaps potentially more disturbing was the appearance of new servants.

"Praetor!"

A familiar voice called out, and Hakuno turned to see a certain red-clad blonde coming right for her. Dragging someone Hakuno didn't recognise along with her.

"Praetor, look!" Nero said eagerly once she got close.

"Wha... who is that?" Hakuno had to ask.

"I found her wandering the wilds, so I brought her home. Isn't she cute?" Nero was grinning wide, clearly proud of her... catch.

"Uh..." Hakuno looked at the woman. Her skin was pale enough to be called ashen, her hair was the palest blonde Hakuno had ever seen, and her eyes were a deep yellow that looked almost like burning flames. Yet there was an undeniable grace about her, and her stoic expression held a certain charm. Not to mention her features were strikingly similar to Nero's, but perhaps even more so resembling a certain other Saber. "Yes, but..." The dark armour the woman was wearing inspired certain other feelings rather than 'cute'.

"Umu!" Nero seemed quite pleased that Hakuno agreed. "Can I keep her?"

Hakuno blinked. "Keep her?"

"Umu. I've always wanted another tyrant," Nero said. Coming from anyone else that might have been interpreted as a joke, but Nero sounded completely sincere.

"Have you asked her what she thinks about this?" Hakuno felt some admiration for how the woman didn't seem at all put out by what Nero was saying.

"Umu umu, she came with me willingly," Nero said confidently.

"And..." Hakuno was almost afraid to ask. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"Feed her, bathe her, love her, take her to bed," Nero said without hesitation. It seemed like she'd already thought that through.

"... pardon?" Hakuno felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but she suppressed it. Considering she had both Nero and Tamamo, it would be hypocritical of her to expect either of them to not also be poly-amorous. She trusted Nero wouldn't abandon her.

"Of course, you're free to join us, Praetor," Nero said earnestly.

"I..." Hakuno hadn't quite expected that, but maybe that counted as confirmation. "I'll think about it..." She needed to figure out how she felt about that first. But also...

The woman's calm attitude didn't seem to have changed at all during Nero and Hakuno's conversation, but she had to wonder how deep that calmness actually went.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hakuno asked her directly. "I can tell her to leave you alone, if you'd prefer."

"Praetor!" Nero said indignantly, and pouted.

The woman regarded Hakuno for a moment before replying. "I do not care. I have no purpose here." Her voice was deep and regal. Nero had a commanding presence that it was hard to tear away from, but this woman's voice alone demanded your attention.

"I see..." Hakuno wasn't sure how to interpret that answer, but she was fairly certain that if the woman wanted to leave, they would be hard pressed to stop her. For some reason she was not resisting Nero, so maybe that was enough.

Hakuno turned her attention back to Nero. "Saber, be nice to her, okay?" The least she could do was help look out for the woman.

"Mu. I'm always nice." Nero was still pouting.

"Nero Claudius. Be nice to her. Okay?" Hakuno would make it an order if she had to, but hopefully intoning her True Name would be enough to make her listen.

Nero actually took half a step backwards. "U-umu... yes, Praetor."

"Good." Hakuno smiled warmly, and reached out to stroke Nero's cheek. "I trust you." She wasn't angry, but she didn't want Nero to get too carried away either. Her emperor was a force of nature.

Nero nuzzled against the hand. "Umu... thank you, Praetor." Her smile was bright like the sun.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," Hakuno addressed the woman again. "Feel free to let me know if you need anything."

The woman gave a slight nod before Nero dragged her off again. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Hakuno had the feeling that she had looked at her a little differently at the end there. And she wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. Hopefully everything would turn out okay.

* * *

"Who was that?" Artoria Alter asked Nero.

"My love. My wife. My Master," Nero said happily.

"Master?"

"Umu!" Nero nodded.

"Is this a War, then? What about the other Masters?" Artoria knew something was different from the situations she usually ended up in, but maybe...

"We won the War. My Praetor is the only Master left on SE.RA.PH.," Nero said, brimming with pride.

"Oh..." Artoria said quietly. Then she truly had no purpose here. Her summoning had to have been a mistake.

"Come on, I'll show you around my palace," Nero said cheerfully, seemingly unaffected by Artoria's dark mood.

"Why me? You know who I am, don't you?"

"Umu," Nero confirmed.

"So why me?" Artoria demanded.

"Because I want to. I like pretty girls," Nero said quite simply. "We'll stop by the courtyard first, so you can gaze upon my glorious statue. I also need to show you the baths, the dining hall, and the bedroom."

"Dining hall?" That piqued Artoria's interest.

Nero smiled cleverly. "Umu umu. We have the greatest chefs in the land!"

"Do they do burgers? Pizza?" Artoria asked. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay for a little while, at least. Just until she figured out what to do next.


End file.
